


Hey There Petey

by PurplePotatoMunV



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cancer, I changed the lyrics, I dunno if this is a fic so much as it is adjusted lyrics that kinda tell the story, I should be working on the other fic but oops, M/M, This shit is sad, Wade CAN die, based on Hey There Delilah, cancer fic, not gonna lie, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotatoMunV/pseuds/PurplePotatoMunV
Summary: Wade Wilson writes something for his Baby Boy because cancer is a shitshow. And he already knows how his show is going to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



Hey there Petey  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
Baby Boy, tonight you look so pretty  
You always do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I know it's true...

Hey there Petey  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this limb another look  
Close your eyes  
Wear my mask, it's my disguise  
Here's my side.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's better than my dreams  
Oh it's what I shouldn't speak  
Oh it's hidden in the sheets  
What you do to me.

Hey there Petey  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me it's not the only thing~  
Someday I'll pay the bills with honest money  
Even though right now we have it good  
Soon you'll have the life I know you should  
I'll be good..

 

Hey there Petey  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple thong I wore  
Would take your breath away  
I'd wear 'em all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
You'll have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh,it's better than my dreams  
Oh it's what I shouldn't speak  
Oh it's hidden in the sheets.

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But I'll steal planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had to save the day  
The A-team would still make fun of me  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
This time I don't want to go  
Petey I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Petey  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years will pass and you'll be fine  
I'll be a hero in history  
You should know it's all because of you  
Baby Boy you can rule the A-team too  
..Hey there Petey here's to you  
Baby Boy I love you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh with you I don't feel weak  
Oh Peter please don't weep  
Oh Petey it's okay  
I'll see you again one day..

**Author's Note:**

> Wade is Deadpool before the weapon x program for this. The last line is for his hope that this program really will fix him and he will get to see his Baby Boy again. But of course, it doesn't turn out how he hoped obviously. The parts in which he references giving Peter body parts (I.e. his side and a limb) are part of a longstanding joke between the two. Before the program he couldn't have actually given Peter any of his limbs and had them grow back. I just did this for fun though,and I hope you all enjoyed it :3 also ppssssstttt go read Lafaiette's stuff they're really good *double thumbs up*


End file.
